Liamburrito
Liamburrito is a mortal man and fought in The First HAVoX war and was a General in the Second HAVoX War[ Citation Needed ]. He has the power of eating people whole which spreads their atoms throughout time and space[ Citation Needed ]. Early Life Liamburrito was imbued with his power at the age of 4[ Citation Needed ]. At first he could not control it and everything he ate did not actually go into his body[ Citation Needed ]. He eventually figured out how to consume food into his digestive system before dying of starvation. Along with his power, he also gained the ability to live for 10,000 years[ Citation Needed ], and although not immortal, he could regenerate into a new body to prevent aging and weakness. However, each new body he regenerates into does not reset his age, meaning that he will still die at the age of 10,000[ Disputed ]. First Havox Wars In the first HAVoX Wars Liamburrito fought as a simple soldier in the army of BHAVoX[ Disputed ]. He was exceptionally skilled at killing and decimating loads of enemies. He made a name for himself in the war, and eventually fought along side the legendary BHAVoX himself[ Disputed ]. About three quaters through the first HAVoX war, or 217 years to be precise, Liamburrito witnessed BHAVoX being attacked by his possessed daughter. He acted quickly and ate her, scattering her around the face of existence, and essentially saving BHAVoX[ Disputed ]. For this he was ordered a medal of bravery as the daughter of BHAVoX was the single most powerful being in existence[ Citation Needed ]. Second HAVoX Wars Liamburrito was a general in the great BHAVoX army[ Citation Needed ]. He was extremely powerful and was at the age of 472 at the time[ Disputed ]. He won every battle he fought, although he was defeated by the dark army of DHAVoC. However, he was able to escape and went into hiding. Later towards the end of the war, he got his remaining army to go into guerrilla warfare to fight back against the dark army. They killed many but still BHAVoX was unable to prevent DHAVoC from creating the atom and therefore life itself[ Citation Needed ]. Fourth HAVoX Wars Liamburrito fought in the fourth HAVoX wars against JaneHAVoX, after she had become whole again[ Disputed ]. He fought in a legendary battle against JaneHAVoX towards the end of the war, although BHAVoX stopped Liamburrito from sending his daughter into an eternal agony in existence again[ Citation Needed ]. However, Liamburrito disobeyed BHAVoX when he left to face a tougher foe, and ate JaneHAVoX back into her nonexistent sleep around time and space[ Citation Needed ]. Death Liamburrito was sadly defeated on the last day of the Fourth HAVoX Wars[ Disputed ], by DHAVoC, choking on his tasty cum. He was disintegratedand nothing was left[ Citation Needed ]. It is believed that BHAVoX himself ordered the attack on Liamburrito to eliminate him from his presence, although it is a high possibility that it was just one of DHAVoC's tricks[ Citation Needed ].